To Know One Another
by sweetlilthing
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, the popular girl who prefers to be not and has a hard cover, but sweet on the inside Syaoran Li, the new guy at the school who's shy and mysterious. When these two meet each other, will they become one? Read it if you're interested... R
1. Sakura Kinomoto

**To know one another**

TaG a.k.a Trees are Green - Hi everyone again! I'm looking forwards to reviews and such! They inspire me to write! So anyway, on with the story and etc.

Disclaimer - Don't own it, and never will. The end of a sad story...

Summary - Sakura Kinomoto, the name known all over the school as the popular girl (but longing not to be) with a gentle core (which remains hidden) who all the guys like; Syaoran Li, the new guy at the school who's shy and mysterious. When these two meet each other, will they become one? Read it if you're interested... R&R

So now we begin! Enjoy : )

* * *

Chapter One - Sakura Kinomoto

**Sakura's POV**

It began as another Friday which involved the guys all looking at me longing and attempting to ask me out apparently, as clarified by my best friend Tomoyo, and trying to stay away from the crowd which followed me around everywhere as usual. I mean, don't they have a life? I ain't no film star to gaze with content over, nor am I anyone to be used as a textbook. People these days... are pretty slack. I hate Fridays. That's when everyone goes all drunk and doesn't bother to study or whatever. Not that I do. On a Friday night anyway... I just hang out at Tomoyo's house, my second home seeing as my own house is constantly invaded by girls lining outside the front door waiting for whatever (seeing as my own brother Touya is involved with the 'In' crowd, I have decided to not associated myself with them). Now, in the middle of fourth period, I can tell that everyone is just totally getting distracted and all hyper, well duh - it's gonna be lunch after this, and what better than to let out your enthusiasm of this by setting off Stink Bombs in class? Gross I tell you, I think that slut Nakiri already fainted from the smell of it, well I could TOO, but I think it'll be better to just block my nose for the moment. Someone will get rid of it sooner or later, preferably the first choice...

**Normal POV**

Sakura glanced around the classroom; where everyone was doing something like her, blocking their nose, but unfortunately, the smell of stink could still slightly reach them.

"That's ENOUGH class! I think, seeing as you guys are so restless, why not I let you run around for awhile? That'll help get the adrenaline out of your system." The teacher, Atsuko-sensei called out, she was use to the activeness of the class, and had decided to let them go as usual. Sakura sighed in relieve, and got up from her desk, followed by Tomoyo and a few half a dozen... Tomoyo giggled as she approached Sakura, checking out the guys around them and whispering,

"Wow, you are totally a guy magnet right as usual, Sakura-chan?"

"What are you talking about? Let's go outside... alone." Sakura replied, making the last part of her sentence clear to the others around them, they turned away guiltily and wandered off. Sakura had a glare in her eye, staring at the group as they left her, with Tomoyo laughing gently besides her.

"You don't have to be so _mean_ you know... 'Cos you know what? Taichi-kun was there." She sighed softely to herself, Sakura looking oddly at Tomoyo.

"You know what? I'm not interested." Sakura said to Tomoyo, who blinked in surprise, "But Sakura-chan, he's like one of the hottest guys in the school, seriously, and you don't wanna go out with him?" Sakura's responce: "He's in the 'In' Crowd. No way alright, that is my policy. And if you care so much, why not YOU go after him?"

Tomoyo shuddered, "But, you guys would be the hottest couple! And I couldn't leave dear Eriol. Anyway, you'ld be..." "The enemy of the girl's population of the school. No thanks, even if they hate me a lil' bit for who-really-cares, well whatever. But I don't wanna get involved alright?" Sakura stated, and left it at that. They were outside of the classroom, at the courtyard, where most students having free periods were hanging out at. Sakura went to a table and took out her assignment which had been half-done, continuing to do it, while everyone else had gathered around the otherside of the courtyard, where a fight was currently in action. Tomoyo looked at Sakura, and sat down with her, with a little frown on her face,

"How come you never want to hang out with _them_?" She asked, Sakura could have easily become the Ring Leader of the 'In' Crowd, but had strongly been against this and had stuck to Tomoyo side like glue. Not that it was a problem, it was just that Sakura was actually really outgoing, but she restricted herself to be her normal happy self only to the people closest to her, mostly herself (Tomoyo).

"If you don't want me around, then just tell me so in plainer words alright?" Sakura's words stung hard back at Tomoyo, whose face looked crumpled, about to cry - fakely. The offencer gasped in surprise, and ran her fingers through her hair,

"Sorry... I should really think before I say anything aye... Wow." Sakura flashed Tomoyo a rare grin, who smiled knowingly and the bell signalling lunch followed straight after that.

"Well then, shall we go? Before these massive crowds come along?" She asked, and Tomoyo smiled and nodded, and they both made their way to the field where they usually sat, swapping lunches (Sakura's father insisted on creamy cakes and cinammon doughnuts, reason being that Sakura was "too skinny" and should stop dieting. Though she hadn't at all. Tomoyo's lunch consisted of a chicken salad and low-fat yogurt. Reason being that she needed to "stay healthy for her guture singing career, and do those extra exercises" as recommened by her docter and voice teacher. Not that she always did. And how was what you ate relating to your _voice_ anyway?).

THE THIRTY-FIRST TREE ON THE FIELD

**Syaoran's POV**

I look down under, where all the kids are running around with the sunlight sinking into their skin, and at myself, a loner sitting up in this tree, on his first day of school. Yes, that's right, I'm Syaoran Li, new student at Jyunko High School, sixteen years of age in about two weeks... What kind of birthday present was this? Honestly, mother, thinking that education is far more important than friends and sent me off many miles away from home. Though, it IS better without those stupid crazy sisters... and a flat all to myself. But there's NOONE who'ld come over anyway. Hm... life goes on I guess, but how long does it take for it to carry on? My life is at its boringest... not that that's a word... But it sucks anyway, I mean, what's so good about going to a school so **damn far away**? Even though all my mates reckon it's got its advantages, with super-cute girls or an easier lifestyle, what's so amazing about that? All it does is just make me wanna murder my 'dear mother' for suggesting that I spend way too much time hanging out with my mates as if I'm some homosexual. Not that it's bad, but me, Syaoran Li, a homo? Yeah right...

Syaoran's faced turned a pale shade of pink as he tried to stop thinking along those lines. Instead, he stared down underneath him, and saw a bunch of brown hair bobbing up and down, and a really dark blue haired person dragging the brown haired with them. Being interested he watched to see what the commotion was:

"TOMOYO-CHAN! I **do not** want to..." A voice shrieked out in agony.

"But... please Sakura-chan? You know..." Another voice which sounded very serene answered. Then there was murmuring between the two, and Syaoran, acting curiously leaned out of the tree to see what was happening... _Unfortunately_ though, seeing as he was quite eager to see the result, he leaned out too far, and fell out... causing the pair to stop their conversation and stare at the newcomer.

"Er...Um..." Syaoran couldn't think of what to say.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked, a tone of hostility in her voice. Syaoran stared at her, amazed at the beauty standing in front of him, he could only gawp at her with his eyes bulging out. Sakura looked very annoyed and repeated herself, "Excuse me, what do you want?"

Syaoran realised that he should answer, or else he'ld be known as the clueless:

"Well... I just fell out of that tree." He pointed to the tree which was above them. Tomoyo snickered, "We can see that Mr Einstein. If you don't wanna piss off Sakura-chan, well I think you'ld better do something quick or I'll punish you...!" She then gasped to herself, and soon was having a debate inside her own head figuring out Syaoran's predicament.

"Who are you anyway? I've never seen you around here." Sakura (while ignoring Tomoyo's ingenious squealings) looked at Syaoran, who laughed, "Oh sorry Sakura-chan, I should have introduced myself...

"Well... for starters, I'm Syaoran Li, but since I don't think I'm aquainted to you, just call me Li. Oh, and this is something like my first day at your school, so please treat me well blah blah blah... And so, your lovely friend over there is Tomoyo-chan I am taking it?"

Sakura was the one gawping now, she was utterly suprised to think that someone just new to the school knew their names already, "HOW DID YOU KNOW OUR NAMES? IF YOU'VE BEEN WITH 'THEM'..." Sakura was just about to strangle Syaoran who smiled mysterious, "You guys talk too loud you know, oh, and I'm in your form class as well..."

Sakura was looking very annoyed at this moment, and stalked off by herself. Tomoyo seeing this, did not go after her, but motioned for Syaoran to come to her.

Tomoyo smiled serenly, and asked, "I was just thinking before (Syaoran mutters "Duh, a rocket scientist doesn't even need to work that out!"), but sorry if I've mistaken you, but, by any chance... would you be Syaoran _Li_, son of Kouji _Li_ the richest tycoon in Hong Kong?"

* * *

A/N - Oo! How was **that** everyone! Did ya'll like the first chapter? I really hope so! Thanks for reading anyways! 


	2. Syaoran Li

**To know one another**

Author – Trees are Green (TaG)

Note from the Author: Sorry guys! I've been stuck with hw, and activities, I haven't written! (or actually, I **had**, but I didn't post this!) Well hope you liked this chapter!

Summary - Sakura Kinomoto, the name known all over the school as the popular girl (but longing not to be) with a gentle core (which remains hidden) who all the guys like; Syaoran Li, the new guy at the school who's shy and mysterious. When these two meet each other, will they become one? Read if you're interested... R&R

Disclaimer – As much as I could dream, the mentioned characters don't belong to me. Just the plot...

(What Happened Previously...)

"… Would you be Syaoran _Li_, son of Kouji _Li_ the richest tycoon in Hong Kong?"

* * *

Chapter Two - Syaoran Li

**Syaoran's POV**

I stared at the raven-haired girl in front of me. Yes, **stared**. Though not of an act of perversion, but I stared at her in any case. How did this girl know **that**? It shocked me. How did she found out...? I changed my expression of surprise into a look of blankness:

"Pardon? Kouji Li?" I asked, feinting my profile. But the girl named Tomoyo seemed to guess it.

"Yes, _Kouji_ Li. You look similarily like him." She pressed forward, leaning towards me and studying my face intently.

"Hey lady, keep yourself off me. I have noidea **who** you are talking about..." I replied, keeping with my storyline, but Tomoyo grinned in triumph. Oh dear. There goes my imagination of not being someone famous in Japan. If Tomoyo knew, plenty of other people around Tomoeda most likely knew my identity as well...

"Mr. Syaoran Li! How could you say that! I **know** you are a Li alright! I mean, you've got the Li Clan Crest on that chain of yours!" Tomoyo clapped in excitement, and continued before I could speak, "I know that you are trying to hide yourself in Japan, it's all over the media! Though-"

"What do you mean ALL OVER THE MEDIA!" I exclaimed, shocked that my family would have let this piece of information loose with the public, "Oh I'm gonna murder them when I get back home! (Here, Tomoyo was looking very shocked at my words and attempted to interrupt - but I didn't let her) Listen very carefully Miss Tomoyo Daijoujii; if you can hide me in this school population, I'll very happily do whatever you want."

**Tomoyo's POV**

"...Listen very carefully Miss Tomoyo Daijoujii; if you can hide me in this school population, I'll very happily do whatever you want." Li-san whispered urgently. I was shocked. Very shocked. This guy standing right in front of me, with the chocolate-brown hair and the almost equally brown eyes was the son of Kouji Li, the tycoon of Hong Kong... But I did catch the last of Li's words, and I grinned evilly.

"_Anything_ Mr. Li? Absolutely _anything_?"

Li threw an annoyed look at me, "Yes Tomoyo-san. 'Absolutely anything' as you have just phrased."

"Alright then! Though I dunno whether hanging out with us would satisfy your, er, **needs**." I answered slowly. Sakura-chan and I, well we were quiet enough for the Li boy. But, Sakura's fan club certainly wasn't. Perhaps we could get rid of them, for good. Sakura would definitely like that!

"I don't care," Syaoran stated simply, "Just don't stick me on the front page and it's all good."

I swallowed this piece of information with interest. This Li was most likely in the newspaper, though not necessarily the FRONT. I guess we could help him out, and at the same time carry out a plan of my own...

"Well I'll, or rather **we** will gladly help you out Syaoran." I smiled genuinely at him, and gasped as I saw Sakura approach us with hostility.

"What the hell is that guy doing here Tomoyo? I though you would have kicked him outta here." Sakura sternly nodded her chin towards Syaoran.

Tomoyo only smiled and replied, "Syaoran's gonna be hanging out with us for awhile Sakura-chan." Though Tomoyo was anticipating Sakura's reaction, or really, dreading...

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TOMOYO!" The brunette shrieked at her best friend, "THIS EAVESDROPPER HERE BETTER NOT BE INVOVLED WITH THEM!"

Syaoran covered his ears quickly, and thoughts were rushing through his head like a bullet train:

- Why was this girl screaming his head off at the sight of him?

- Was she normally like this?

- He felt extremely sorry for Tomoyo if the girl was always like this.

- Was he really an eavesdropper when the two girls had been talking quite loud?

and the most pondered upon thought: Who the hell was THEM?

* * *

**Normal POV**

After a short period of time explaining to Sakura that Syaoran would hang out with them, and apologizing to Syaoran about Sakura's attitude towards him ("Who said I was ever **sorry** about it!" Sakura exclaimed unhappily), they were now sitting down under the tree which Syaoran had been at previous.

"So, so repeat, _that guy_ is gonna be with us... but for how long?" Sakura controlled herself; her father often had told her that screaming her head off wasn't the best plan of action to do.

Syaoran sighed. He didn't actually know himself. His 'dear mother' had insisted on Syaoran staying at Tomoeda, but for how long he didn't know for certain, "Well, it'll be awhile anyway. Don't think that I like it too 'kay?"

"Yeah yeah whatever." was Sakura's answer. Tomoyo looking between the two sensing the lack of relationship-building decided to launch a new conversation:

"Hey Syaoran, you never said, but where are you staying?"

"Er..." Syaoran grabbed his bag and searched through it, before pulling out a crumpled slip of paper. He read: "Nashihiro Drive. Number 55." The two girls stared at him in surprise. "Whaaat...?" He asked, worriedly that they would make a fuss over something. They seemed like the type. Or at least Tomoyo did...

"Wow! I can't believe it!" Tomoyo grinned in excitement, as Sakura dully muttered under her breath at the same time: "**You're** the one who brought the flat next door..." Notice, though, that while Tomoyo had seemed happy about the fact, Sakura was looking, well to simply put it: sick. Syaoran, looking nervously from the faces didn't know how to respond. On the one hand, yes, he would live _very_ close to the girl-next-door, Sakura Kinomoto who was damn sexy. Though, as he though this, he worried that 'the person above' would be striking him down with the (imaginary) spear for thinking about that about Sakura. For instance, she obviously didn't like his existence, so that wasn't exactly good at all...

On the other hand, Tomoyo had an expression of, pure evil. Well, as evil as a look like that on Tomoyo's face could look. It appeared that she was in deep thought at the moment; you could basically see the wheels turning...

"Well... I guess I am gonna be living next door to you Sakura-chan; though, er, I'm just moving in this afternoon, and well, I frankly have no idea where the said address is..." Syaoran paused, and checked the looks again, Tomoyo's face revealed a **very** evil grin, and Sakura's showed absolute horror.

"I-if you're meaning that... you w-want help with g-getting b-back... ano (um), I-"Sakura couldn't finish her sentence, due to her sudden appearance of stuttering, which arrived whenever she became nervous.

"Sakura-chan will take you home, sure Syaoran-kun!" Tomoyo grinned, while Sakura gave her the evil eye, "Though I absolutely feel TRAGIC that I won't be able to join you guys, 'cos I've got choir practice after school, so..."

The bell suddenly rang.

"Oh. There goes the bell! Well let's get going to class then!" Tomoyo cheerfully announced, and Sakura stood up very quickly and gathered her things, taking off as fast as a sprinter. Syaoran looked to Tomoyo, who simply grinned, and muttered, "Make sure you keep this thing between you and me Tomoyo." before heading off in the same direction as Sakura.

Tomoyo was all alone then. She laughed secretly, and followed the two, with light bulbs as large as watermelons forming ideas inside her head...

_Hm, looks like I'll have to ask Eriol whether he could help me with a little something_ Tomoyo thought with glee. _I'll call him up now and see..._

* * *

Tomoyo dashed behind the school buildings and took out her cell phone and pressed the speed-dial, hearing the familiar ring while a phone rang continuously... 

"Hello?" Eriol, whose voice was sounding slightly weak, answered the phone.

"It's me." Tomoyo replied.

"Hey Tomoyo. Mind me asking why you're calling now?" Eriol, changing his tone of voice back into the normal cheerful sounding one asked curious.

Tomoyo sighed inwardly, and told Eriol about Syaoran, and his current involvement with the group.

"So," Eriol said as he digested what Tomoyo had told him, "You want me to keep an eye on them this afternoon?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Well gotta go now, it's getting late." Tomoyo signaled the end of their conversation, and Eriol added a comment:

"_Getting late_? You're ringing during class Tomoyo... but that can't be helped. See ya later then Tomoyo-chan."

"Bye Eriol-kun." Tomoyo disconnected the line, and grinned evilly, yet again. _This will be the beginning of something_ she thought mysteriously to herself...


	3. Walking Back Home

**To know one another**

Author - Trees are Green (TaG)

Summary - Sakura Kinomoto, the name known all over the school as the popular girl (but longing not to be) with a gentle core (which remains hidden) who all the guys like; Syaoran Li, the new guy at the school who's shy and mysterious. When these two meet each other, will they become one? Read if you're interested... R&R

Disclaimer - As much as I could dream, the mentioned characters don't belong to me. Just the plot...

What Happened Previously...

_This will be the beginning of something_. She (Tomoyo) thought mysteriously to herself...

Chapter Three - Walking Back Home

_Class is really quite boring_, Sakura thought, as the end of the school day drew near. On the one hand, she couldn't wait to get out of the jail in which they were required to attend six days a week. But, on the _other hand_, she had to go walking with some idiot who she barely knew, and from Tomoyo's terms 'acquaint' herself to him. _No way, that is **not **humanly possibly. There is **no** **way** I'm gonna be involved with this 'In Crowd' wannabe. Sorry Tomoyo, but I'm gonna ditch the new guy from today till Armageddon. _

Sakura frowned as she finished up the maths equation she was on; maths on a Thursday afternoon was no fun, seeing as she was as brilliant as the smart ass, Raiku. **Not**. Gosh, and the fact that counting figures in the afternoon was easy on the brain? Yeah right... Tomoyo glanced at Sakura, seeing her pained expression, and wrote up a note.

(A/N The following will be written as follows: _Sakura_ and Tomoyo)

What's up?

_The ceiling baka_

You know what I mean.

_Well, simply put it: **I AM NOT GOING WITH YOUR PLAN**._

Wow. You must be quite stressed about it I see Sakura-chan?

_Newsflash. Though 'stressed' isn't the keyword, it's-_

"Is that a note I see Kinomoto-san?" The teacher called from the front, in which Sakura replied, "No sensei." and doodled through her book, after throwing away the note into the bin. Tomoyo sighed, and decided to confront her after class ended. Syaoran, who sat directly behind Sakura was smirking, but changed his expression instantly when the brunette turned around and glared at him, for no reason. It wasn't his fault that she was so… beautiful. _There go my hormones again…_ Syaoran thought to himself, and waved it away pretty quick. When Sakura only continued to give him a menacing look, Syaoran waved his arms in front of him, mouthing 'peace'. He didn't exactly want to cause any trouble on the first day with Sakura, who looked pretty pissed off anyway; he worried if he would survive the afternoon walking back with her… Oh dear…

Sakura frowned, and turned back to the front. Continuing to doodle in her maths book, she felt numerous pairs of eyes on her, but she didn't bother to look up from her desk, but drew. Then the bell rang. _Thank goodness_, Sakura applauded inside her head, _anymore of this crap and I'll beat the crap outta whoever next decides to communicate with me_.

"So class, remember to finish off exercise 49 and to do page 103 in your maths homework book." The teacher called out to everyone as they left the class, Sakura at the front. Tomoyo rushed after her best friend and grabbed the collar of her shirt,

"Gosh Sakura, what's bugging you? Ever since _that guy_ came you've been extra moody." She glanced over her shoulder to see Syaoran approaching them, Tomoyo (mock) gasped, "Oh my, I have to go now, see ya'll tomorrow then! Maybe we could all party at Syaoran's aye Sakura?" She winked and ran off, leaving Sakura and Syaoran staring after her in either a) confusion or b) a very murderous-like fashion. Guess who did that.

Sakura glared at Syaoran, "Let's go then." And so she went off, with Syaoran running after her, making onlookers stare after them, and fans running after the pair.

_What the hell._ Syaoran thought as he heard guys behind him scream out numerous comments, which would prefer not to be mentioned here. He just continued running after Sakura who was going to get out of his sight even if he was quite a fast runner, at both short and long distance.

Sakura looked back and saw a heap of a crowd trailing them; she waited for Syaoran to catch up and grabbed his hand, sprinting towards a shop which was nearby. She ran along the fence line and let go of Syaoran's hand quickly, leaping across the fence. She waited impatiently for Syaoran to climb over, and so she continued down a lone alleyway which led to a small but posh street.

_Well, that saves about ten minutes of walking I guess…_ Syaoran thought to himself, and hurried after Sakura as she went over to the other side of the street where their houses were located. A creamy green house with two stories and a tidy garden was Sakura's house. Next to it, a brick flat which was small in size but looking like a modern town house greeted Syaoran. The two stared at the flat which Syaoran would occupy. Boxes of furniture and belongings were in the driveway, and Syaoran eyed them sadly; he wouldn't have much time to take a break from since arriving and would instead have to organize the little flat to his liking.

Sakura seeing Syaoran looking glum decided to speak. "Do you want help moving in?"

Syaoran glanced across to Sakura, her face was just staring back at him, and so he shrugged, and then grinned. "If Thy Highness can bear the weight of my own heavy boxes." He avoided a slap which was aimed at his face from Sakura and took out a key from his pocket. Taking a bundle of boxes with him, he unlocked the door and went in. Sakura frowned, and decided to help. Finding an average sized box, she carried it with her into the flat.

She approached Syaoran in the hallway, who told her, "Just take it to the lounge, straight ahead. I'll sort it out later." Sakura sighed as he left, and continued walking. The room she went into looked like a lounge/dining room, quite small, but still good in its own way. Sakura wondered about _what_ Syaoran had brought with him, she had noticed that there were quite a **lot** of boxes sitting on the driveway. She placed the box down by the other boxes and went back outside, meeting Syaoran who was carrying a few more boxes with him.

* * *

Outside the flat, hidden behind a bush sat a teenager boy with dark blue hair, and dark eyes to match. Round glasses framed his face, and a smirk was showing on his face as he looked through binoculars to see through the windows of the flat. He looked through the lenses and saw two people drifting in the flat with boxes and out without. A cell phone rang a repetitive tune, and the boy fished the phone out of his coat pocket to answer it. 

"Hello?" The boy asked.

"Hi Eriol! How's the spying going?" The familiar voice of Tomoyo sang through the receiver.

"Er…" Eriol faultered for a second, then continued, "There's nothing much going on here. They're just moving in. What _were_ you expecting? Wait – I don't **want** to know…"

From the other side of the line, a feminine laugh can be heard. Tomoyo replied, "Don't worry; I'll come over soon 'kay? Until then, just keep an eye on them for me! See you soon honey!"

Eriol sweat-dropped and muttered "Bye…" and pressed the 'disconnect' button. He then put his phone away and went back to looking through his binoculars.

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran had placed most of the smaller boxes inside; now they were just dealing with the large boxes plus the furniture. They both had been reluctant to assist each other with the boxes, but in the end decided that one wouldn't want to be responsible for the other to have broken a bone because of the weight of the boxes. Groaning, the two lifted up a particularly heavy box, and walked inside the flat. 

"Ouch! What was that for!" Syaoran exclaimed as he crashed into the wall behind him.

"Well you need to look after yourself dear Syaoran. There **is** such a thing as independence." Sakura replied jokingly. Syaoran just groaned and gripped harder on the box which they were both holding. Sakura was sighing inwardly; she had some house chores to be working on, and with addition to the homework she had gotten that day, would she have time to do it all that night? Instead, she was just helping out some random guy she had met just that day to move into his new house. Wait… this guy can't be by himself can he? What happened to his family?

"Syaoran…" Sakura asked as they reached the lounge.

"What?" He muttered, and put the box down with Sakura.

"Where's your family?" She queried him. Sakura hadn't realised until then, but she hadn't seen any adults around the place, or siblings. "Are you just staying here by yourself?"

"Yeah… Now come on, there's still some stuff outside to get." Syaoran said, ignoring the first question and quickly exiting the room. Sakura puzzled over his answer and followed after him, before she heard him yell:

"**Who the hell are you? Get out of my house!**"

The victim who was bellowed at was none other than Eriol. "Sorry Sir, but I was invited along with my Lady Mistress to visit this fine, er, housing location."

"Lady Mi-" Syaoran began but stopped when he saw Tomoyo. "Oh yeah."

"Are you startled by the loveliness of my Lady Mistress? So amazed that you are speechless?" Eriol lightly laughed. Syaoran gave him a glare.

"No. And even if I may have invited Daijoujii to come over- wait, _when_ did I? Er, anyway, **who said you could come in**?" Syaoran sternly asked Eriol.

Sakura, who was directly behind Syaoran shoved him into Eriol, pushing them out of the way of the narrow corridor into the bathroom, "If you didn't notice, people are trying to get through. Oh hi Eriol." She greeted Eriol, while sending a glare at Syaoran's head (Syaoran is lying face down on the floor, with Eriol lying under him. What a strange position). Tomoyo giggled, and went inside the bathroom to help the two up- "Eriol, what have you done?"- while Sakura went outside again.

Eriol was protesting wildly, while Syaoran had got up and left the bathroom. He had no idea who the hell that guy had been, talking about Tomoyo being his 'Lady Mistress' and trespassing through his property. Were people _really_ all like that baka (stupid idiot) who had just passed into his presence? He sincerely hoped that what's-his-name would leave him alone. Syaoran went outside and found Sakura struggling to lift up a sofa.

"Muscle Woman? I think not. Let me help you out there young one." He said to Sakura, who rolled her eyes effortlessly, and promptly dropped the sofa. She grabbed the sofa again, and Syaoran this time took hold of the other side of the sofa. They lifted it up together, and for a moment, they just stood there, holding the sofa but looking across at each other.

"Why are you looking at me?" Sakura asked, talking over the uncomfortable silence which had been created.

"Er…" Syaoran mumbled, and he felt his face slowly turning red…

"**Caught in the act, oh my gosh! This is totally a 'Kodak Picture Moment**!" Tomoyo screamed excitedly, and took out her trusty video camera. She shone it at Syaoran, who instantaneously turned his face away from the lenses.

"What the hell are you doing Daijoujii?" He muttered, willing the colour in his face to return to normal, he hoped that no one had actually notice the tone of his face…

"Tomoyo, it would be useful if you dropped that damn video camera and gave us a hand. My arms are getting sore holding this thing." Sakura told her friend, who slung the camera around her neck and called to Eriol: "Eriol honey, come and help!"

A moan from inside the flat answered back, "I'm fine; after being collapsed onto, I'm not especially willing to have a sofa on me."

Tomoyo sighed, and took hold of another side of the sofa, so then the trio carried the sofa into the house.

When the group had finally rearranged the flat to Syaoran's liking - after moments of "Get out of my way freak!" (Sakura) and "Hey where's that room dude?" (Eriol) and "Look at this kawaii (cute) wallpaper!" (Tomoyo) and "**Would everyone just shut the hell up**!" (Syaoran) - They were now sitting down in the lounge; Tomoyo and Eriol on the sofa, Sakura relaxing on the lazy-boy and Syaoran on a stool.

He stood up, and asked everyone, "So does anyone want a drink? Though I've run out of tea-bags."

Sakura called out, "You got coke?" Syaoran nodded, and pulled out a pad of paper enclosed with a pen. Tomoyo said, "Mocha?" He nodded again, and looked at Eriol. He replied, "Just water thanks mate, with a cherry on top!"

Syaoran decided not to question Eriol's behaviour and repeated, "So one coke, one mocha and one glass of water… with a cherry? Wait, make that two, one without cherry and yeah." He quickly scribbled on the pad and wrote something. "Alrighty then; your drinks will be served shortly." Syaoran went into the kitchen which was directly next to the lounge/dining room. Sakura raised an eyebrow over the waiter-like manner of Syaoran, and shrugged to the others who looked amused. Tomoyo begin a conversation.

"So Sakura-chan, what do you think of Syaoran's flat?" Tomoyo asked Sakura genuinely.

"Well, it's alright I guess. But why does _he_ have to be my next-door neighbour? What's a moron like him doing around here?" Sakura sighed. She really didn't want Syaoran to be a nuisance; her life was a living hell practically (Or so in Sakura's opinion anyway).

"Ah, as usual, one is cruel to another is that right Sakura?" Eriol asked her, and when she just glared at him, Eriol grinned and continued, "Well, be nice to the guy alright? He's new here; you know that, I know that. Think how _he_ might feel. He's probably wishing he was back at home as much as what you're hoping I guess. But since he's here, try to be nice to him 'kay? Not like how you treat all those 'other people'."

Sakura frowned, and leaned back on the lazy-boy. She didn't actually _know_ what Syaoran's intentions were, but as long as they had nothing to do with her, she'd be all good. She did **not** want to be seen with someone like him; he was bound to be some attention-seeker or something along those lines… Sakura voiced her opinion aloud to the others, and Tomoyo laughed at her.

"Syaoran won't do that. I'm **honest**." She stated when Sakura shot her a glare this time. "He's got far more important, er, _things, _to be dealing with at the moment. Chill out Sakura, I **swear**, he's not trying to make any kinda move on ya!"

Eriol and Sakura looked wildly at Tomoyo. They certainly hadn't expected that. Eriol was looking quite amused now, and Sakura had a look set to kill. Fortunately (or not), Syaoran had just come in from the kitchen with a tray of drinks as he had mentioned. Sakura had stood up, deep in thought, and was walking directly to the front door, thus… crashing into Syaoran.

PAUSE

UNPAUSE

"**Why the &$!& didn't you move out of the way**!" Sakura shrieked at Syaoran, who was staring at Sakura. Her shirt was soaked, from the amount of solutions which had split over her. Syaoran was also damp, but not as much seeing as he had been wearing an apron at the time. Honestly, an _apron_. The other two at the couch listened to the scene unfolding.

"**Pervert**!" Sakura shrieked at Syaoran again, and grabbed Tomoyo's cup which still contained a small portion of Mocha and threw the contents at him. She then ran off, grabbing her satchel on the way (still holding the cup which had previously contained Mocha). The trio left in the room felt the presence of astonishment wash over them. Eriol was blinking repetitively, while Tomoyo stood up, and went to the kitchen to find some cleaning aids.

Syaoran meanwhile, was pondering what he had done, to make Sakura so mad at him.

* * *

A/N That's it! Chapter Three! Reviews are accepted of course! I'm so terribly sorry that I haven't uploaded anything recently. The usual excuses: homework, chores, activities. They consume all of my time. But hey, if you're lucky, I might just be fortunate enough to be more regular in my writing! Hehe… Oh btw: 

**NOTICE**

_Still looking for suitable names for a character which I will introduce in a later chapter. This character will have a reasonable amount of involvement in the storyline._


	4. Situations

**To know one another**

Author - Trees are Green (TaG)

Summary - Sakura Kinomoto, the name known all over the school as the popular girl (but longing not to be) with a gentle core (which remains hidden) who all the guys like; Syaoran Li, the new guy at the school who's shy and mysterious. When these two meet each other, will they become one? Read if you're interested... R&R

Disclaimer - I repeat: CARDCAPTOR SAKURA DOESN'T BELONG TO ME! Gosh, ruin my dreams then huh! Jokes :p

What Happened Previously...

"**Pervert**!" Sakura shrieked at Syaoran again, and grabbed Tomoyo's cup which still contained a small portion of Mocha and threw the contents at him. She then ran off, grabbing her satchel on the way (still holding the cup which had previously contained Mocha). The trio left in the room felt the presence of astonishment wash over them. Eriol was blinking repetitively, while Tomoyo stood up, and went to the kitchen to find some cleaning aids.

Syaoran meanwhile, was pondering what he had done, to make Sakura so mad at him.

Chapter Four - Situations

_Jerk, you stupid jerk_. Sakura repetitively swore in her head. _Why_ had she decided to hang out with that idiot? Now, she was the one who was completely pissed off at everyone and everything; stupid Syaoran, stupid Tomoyo and Eriol, stupid school, stupid Touya, wait. She was always pissed off with Touya... But really, Sakura was most pissed off at herself. When had she become so stupid? (A/N Yes, I know, misuse of 'stupidness'...) She shot an evil stare at an innocent bird, and it flew away in fright. Sakura went to the side of the house, where there was a large apple tree, and found a low branch to climb onto; and threw the cup (which actually turned out to be a mug) into her satchel. Making her way up the tree, Sakura looked around the neighbourhood to check if anyone was looking her way. If anyone told Touya she had been covered in **Mocha** while climbing a tree, well; a certain someone starting with 'T' would be stalking her from day to night, with their endless 'fans' going right after them.

Sakura frowned when she got to the second level of the house; her window wasn't open, and she _really_ needed to go for a shower.

"Damn." She muttered under her breath, and fished out a chain of metallic items from her pocket. Choosing her reliable lock-pick, Sakura picked the lock on her window. Soon enough, it opened, and she sighed with relieve; she had spent too much time out already. Climbing through the window without much difficulty, Sakura locked the window firmly behind her and collapsed onto her soft. Quickly remembering the distinctive scent of Mocha, she leapt from her bed and dashed to her wardrobe. Sakura snatched some clothes and ran out the door, dumping her satchel next to her desk, the mug still inside. She made her way to the bathroom in seconds and slammed the door shut. She slipped off her soiled uniform and jumped into the shower. Sakura began singing into the shower after a few moments; it was a past-time habit.

"**Sakura**! Shut up!" A male's voice moaned from the room next door. Sakura recognised her brother's voice, and instead, continued to sing, but louder...

"**Sakura**!" This time, the voice was accompanied by the sound of a fist knocking rather loudly on the wall. Sakura grinned, though she hated her brother, she did enjoy annoying him.

_10 Minutes Later..._

"**S-A-K-U-R-A**!" Touya screamed through the door, he was outside the bathroom. "Get out! And shut up!"

The sound of water running suddenly stopped, and a sweet, angelic voice replied, "Fine." Guess who that was.

Sakura changed into her clothes, a see-through black sleeves shirt attached to a white muscle-back singlet with a light pink pleated skirt. She frowned at the skirt, _What are you doing in my wardrobe? I thought I threw you out!_ Then she remembered... Tomoyo had gone out to buy the exact same skirt, again. _Damn_. Sakura threw her clothes into the clothes basket and went out. She heard distinctive sounds coming from the room next door and smirked, _Gosh, he's at it again_... Sakura walked to her room and double-locked the door. Now, she was in her sanctuary. Posters of landscape covered her walls, and the largest picture on her wall was a group photo, of Tomoyo, Eriol and herself. Tomoyo and Eriol were practically stuck together, and Sakura had a sneaky look in her eye, but her grin was more genuine. Well... since it turned out that Sakura pushed Tomoyo onto Eriol moments later, well, _that_ would be the reasoning for the sneaky look. _Ha! Shame on you guys!_ Sakura stuck her tongue out at the immobile picture, and a beep rang from the laptop sitting on her desk. She turned around, and the screen had a window blinking rapidly. Sakura went to her desk and sat on the dull computer chair; she clicked on the window at the same time. Piles of emails were sitting in her inbox. She sighed, and deleted most of the lot, except for an email from her father, who was overseas in America for the year. She read and replied automatically to the email and opened another window, her webzine. Sakura added a note to the main page, and the short note turned into a large announcement.

_Attention:_

_For all you losers out there, be warned; _

_**DO NOT** MESS WITH ME AT THE MOMENT. _

_Well, anytime I mean. But especially not now. Nice Sakura's gone out for awhile, trying calling in, let's say ANOTHER TIME. Yeah. Cos I'm pissed off. Or well, **Evil Sakura**'s here now. So if you don't want a decapitated head, I suggest you read the above several times, or however many times it can fit into all those stupid brains of yours. Thanks._

_With love, (Evil) Sakura _

* * *

Sakura directed her anger through her typing, and clicked on the 'done' button when she had finished. Pleased with her entry, Sakura leaned back on her chair, and reached for a book from her bookcase. _Ah... the bliss of reading._ Sakura relaxed as she found her bookmark, and resumed reading her book. 

Back at Syaoran's house, hours earlier, stood Syaoran still holding the steel tray, Tomoyo searching through the kitchen cupboards for a cloth and Eriol pointing his finger directly at Syaoran and laughing his head off.

"Shut up you idiot." Syaoran fumed, and he clutched the tray threatening in his hand. Eriol just continued laughing harder. "Actually, get out of my property. You're trespassing. If you don't leave in, ten minutes, I'm gonna call the cops."

"Sure you will." Eriol smirked, and stuck his tongue out at him. Tomoyo came into the lounge, having found the cleaning aids which she had been searching for, and said,

"Eriol, do you realize who you're dealing with? He's the s-"

Syaoran quickly covered her mouth. "Watch it." He muttered under his breath, and then uncovered her mouth.

"Right!" Tomoyo exclaimed, with Eriol looking at her oddly. "Is there something you haven't told me Tomoyo…?"

"…"

"Huh?"

"…"

"**TO-MO-YO**." Eriol emphasized her name. Tomoyo just grinned, and replied, "Of course not Eriol." Eriol shoved the thought away of anything suspicious, that word did not fit with Tomoyo.

"Well, I better be going back home; I'll call you later, 'kay?" Eriol grabbed his girlfriend, and kissed her quickly on the lips, with Syaoran looking away, his face flushing a pale colour. Eriol grinned when he had finished, amused with Syaoran's expression, and took Syaoran's hand in his.

"Promise me we'll meet again?" He asked him sincerely.

"Yeah right." was Syaoran's answer.

"See ya tomorrow then! Later!" Eriol waved, and rushed out of the room, and out of the house. Syaoran ran to the door and locked it, while Tomoyo seated herself at the sofa again. She looked around the room; it didn't look that bad at all, she guessed that his family had wanted the flat to be of the 'Li" standards; simple, yet effective. Tomoyo let her hand feel the smooth material of the sofa and thought to herself, _Yep, this is definitely Li standards…_

Syaoran entered the room again, looking flustered.

"Is your, that-, he **always** like that?" He asked in an irritated tone to Tomoyo who grinned.

"Yes… He's real genuine isn't he? But don't worry; Eriol can be serious as well."

"… Yeah right…" Syaoran answered sarcastically, then said, "So, about the whole publicity thing-"

"I know. I nearly blew it." Tomoyo started, but continued, "Gosh, it's probably a hard time too; I mean, don't you think people **aren't** going to notice you here in Japan? You're basically a _god_ here; you have no idea how much people admire you. If news gets out that Syaoran Li, son of Kouji Li is here in lil' Tomoeda, people will most likely do some 'door-to-door search team' to find you…" Syaoran was looking at her oddly.

"That may be, but I highly doubt that that would happen. First of all, I'm using a different name here; it's something like 'Shaoran Kinomoto', not my proper Chinese name 'Li Xiao Lang'. So, that should be ok. Plus, the photo of me which the public has gotten hold of - me when I was ten or so - is completely out of date, seeing as my family don't really specialize in publicity; I won't look alike at all… back then, I had really dark brown hair, but since then, it's gotten lighter, and I've been wearing coloured contacts."

Tomoyo was looking stunned. "Wow. That's a lot of detail that your family put into your secrecy - wait a sec… 'Kinomoto' - _that's **Sakura's last name**_! Oh my **gosh**!"

"Huh…? …You really mean it…" Syaoran looked to Tomoyo, who was in deep thought.

"I'll talk to you later 'kay? There's some serious stuff I have to look up, for your safety. Wait, here's my email address; just talk to me online or email me or whatever, this is important." Tomoyo took out a ball-point pen from her jeans pocket and quickly scribbled on the handkerchief which Syaoran had supplied the drinks with earlier. "Bye!" She smiled, and departed the flat. Syaoran was left alone to stare at the mess which everyone had created previously. Luckily, Tomoyo had already cleaned up the kitchen, along with the spill Sakura had made… He was particularly _mad_ at Sakura; Syaoran just didn't understand what had happened. _Yep, that must have been it, a misunderstanding_. He went on to clean up the mess created in the lounge.

* * *

By this time, Sakura had come out of the house, unnoticed. And by this time - which was quite late into the evening - no feminine beings were lounging out on her front porch, luckily. She sneaked out onto the footpath, and relaxed. Thank goodness Touya hadn't noticed. _And now to **that** house - or should I say 'flat'. Huh, whatever_… Though Evil Sakura had been dwelling inside of her, Good Sakura managed to climb out in time, and suggested Normal Sakura to return the mug to Syaoran. She hated to say it, but she felt bad for throwing the Mocha at Syaoran; after all, it wasn't really his fault. What the heck? It wasn't **entirely** his fault. But _some _of it was! Sakura shook her head slightly; debating inside of her own head wasn't going to anything, except for a headache which could result… 

Sakura quietly went into the property, and took out the mug from her satchel. She gripped it tightly, feeling the coolness of the mug compared to her warm skin. Sakura walked up to the front door and was about to place it on the porch when it suddenly opened.

"Wha-"

"Nothi-"

Syaoran and Sakura stopped speaking at the same time. Sakura fingered the mug nervously, and held it out to him,

"Your mug." She was blushing quite badly.

"Er, thanks. You know, you could have just given it to me tomorrow." Syaoran answered, taking the mug.

"Well how was I supposed to know that you would go out of the house at this time?" Sakura looked down at her feet as she spoke.

"I was just gonna check my letter box, that's what I was going to do." Syaoran stated.

"What?"

"I was going to check my letter box before you came."

"Oh". Then Sakura said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Spilling Mocha on you." At this point, Sakura's face had turned into a tomato; she didn't even know why herself. Maybe it was the fact that she hadn't been apologizing lately; that would explain her behaviour.

"Huh? I don't care; it's just Mocha. I can just go to the dry-cleaners' or something. Never mind about that." He motioned for Sakura to move out of the way, and he went to the letter box. Sakura followed him, curious to see what he would say about the mail he would get.

* * *

"What is all this… mail?" Syaoran asked, as Sakura and he sorted the mail into piles of junk and proper mail. The junk mail was more distinctive than the proper mail, brighter in colour and bundles all together. "So what's this?" Syaoran picked up a plain envelope from the unsorted pile and read the back. His face turned a pale colour. Sakura, being curious, tried to peer over his shoulder. 

"Who's it from huh? Your girl-friend?" She laughed, and stuck her tongue out at him.

"No… It's from my mother." _, why did I say the **truth **out of all things! No one else's supposed to know!_

"Your 'mother' huh? Real formal huh." Sakura mimicked Syaoran agonized expression, and grinned, "She can't be all that bad can she? Most 'mothers' aren't. Well, at least mine wasn't." Sakura's facial expression slightly faulted, but she hid it. "So what does it say?"

"Ah… Er… Nothing. Hey, you don't need to help me out anymore. Go home; don't you have a family to go to?" Syaoran tried to dismiss her.

"Yeah right; some family. Touya's probably with someone again. But on the other hand, I'm getting sleepy, so better be off. Don't think you'd want my company here." Sakura stood up, and signaled her farewell. She went out the door before Syaoran said anything.

"Bye… Sakura." Syaoran murmured, liking the sound of the name. At the same time though, he puzzled over the different attitude of Sakura's…

Sakura was in bed, and she couldn't get to sleep. Yes, the curtains were shut, her stuffed toy Kero was by her side - yes she was a child at heart - and she had changed, unlike some nights, where she would collapse onto the bed still dressed. Sakura was thinking about how she had acted to Syaoran previous; she felt like she was way nicer than she should have been. _You over did it, gosh you idiot. You could have bet him into a bloody pulp or something_. Sakura moaned, and pushed Evil Sakura away. _Huh, seemed that Syaoran was acting kinda weird himself though, like he's super-secretive about his family or something… whatever._

* * *

Sakura yawned, night wasn't really the best time for her to think - well neither was the morning - but for now, all Sakura wanted was a good night's sleep; which she would get.

* * *

A/N - So how was that? Yes, it was kinda not what I expected, but alright I guess. I mean Sakura's not _always_ gonna be acting all mean to Syaoran; they're suppose to be friends right? Well, 'forced-to-be friends' by Tomoyo :p but, it's not like they can do anything about it, so what's the point in not interacting with each other? Lol the ending was a bit… sudden; but that's the way it goes! I hope you've liked this chapter, well at least approve of it:D 

I'm terribly sorry for not posting in awhile, but I'm pretty sure I mentioned something about 'once a month' or so… You see, a busy person like me can't be expected to post up chapters everyday or something… Gosh with that much time, I'd probably have done billions of other things too! Huh...

-

P.S

**NOTICE**

_Still looking for suitable names for a character which I will introduce in a later chapter. This character will have a reasonable amount of involvement in the storyline._

So people, please review! Or supply a name, whether it be feminime, or masculine, it shall be decided in a later chapter :D


	5. A Normal School Day

**To know one another**

Author - Trees are Green (TaG)

Summary - Sakura Kinomoto, the name known all over the school as the popular girl (but longing not to be) with a gentle core (which remains hidden) who all the guys like; Syaoran Li, the new guy at the school who's shy and mysterious. When these two meet each other, will they become one? Read if you're interested... R&R

Disclaimer - Card Captor Sakura isn't a figment of my imagination; rather it's one of the greatest works by the mangka artist CLAMP (in my personal opinion)

[What Happened Previously...

Sakura was in bed, and she couldn't get to sleep. Yes, the curtains were shut, her stuffed toy Kero was by her side - yes she was a child at heart - and she had changed, unlike some nights, where she would collapse onto the bed still dressed. Sakura was thinking about how she had acted to Syaoran previous; she felt like she was way nicer than she should have been. _You over did it, gosh you idiot. You could have bet him into a bloody pulp or something_. Sakura moaned, and pushed Evil Sakura away. _Huh, seemed that Syaoran was acting kinda weird himself though, like he's super-secretive about his family or something… whatever. _

Sakura yawned, night wasn't really the best time for her to think - well neither was the morning - but for now, all Sakura wanted was a good night's sleep; which she would get.

Chapter Five - A Normal School Day

RING. RING. RIIIIIIIIIIING. RING. RING. RIIIIIIIIIIING. RING. RING. RIIIIIII-

Sakura slapped her hand down on the alarm clock. Another began to rang.

RING RING RING RING RIIIIING. RING RING RING RING RIII-

She also poked the snooze button of the alarm clock sitting next to the first. No more began to rang.

_Yes… At last I can wake up with __**two**__ alarm clocks. Better than eleven I suppose._ Sakura stretched in her bed, and quickly got up.

"Sheesh, waking up at six-something is no joke." She muttered to herself, and went to the wardrobe to grab her uniform. "Seems like there's time for a shower. Guess I better"

SLAM. The bathroom door slammed shut. A second later, the shower was occupied.

"Shoot." She dashed out of her room, and began knocking at the bathroom door. "TOUYA - get out!"

"Can't hear anyone" Touya yelled in the shower, "Could it be a monster?" Sakura fumed inside.

"Fine then!" She kicked at the door. "No bentou (lunchbox) for you!" She went back to her room, ignoring the person who was now complaining in the shower, and she changed into her uniform quickly, and dumped her pyjamas on the ground. Looking at them, she decided instead to throw them onto her bed, which was unmade. Grabbing a hair-tie from her dressing table, she messily did her hair into a simple pony-tail and picked up her satchel which still sat by her desk, untouched since yesterday. Ouch. Looks like yesterday's essays were due to be done. Sakura sighed, and went downstairs to prepare some breakfast and bentou - for herself that was, remembering that she had told Touya that she wasn't making any for him that day.

* * *

Sakura was now looking at a brilliant bentou, filled with the usual sushi, seaweed and octopus-split sausages (I hope you know what I'm talking about here). She had also set up the toaster and stuck in two slices of bread. Waiting for the toast to pop out, Sakura took her bentou and placed it inside her satchel. The door bell rang.

Doo-de-doo-de-do-do-do! Doo-de-doo-de-do-do-do! Doo-de-doo-de-

"Whoever's there - I'm **coming**. Gosh, doesn't any know that patience is a-" Sakura was cut short when she opened the door. "Oh. It's you."

"Yes it's me. Where's the 'good-morning' or 'how was your first night'? Nice morning greeting." Syaoran remarked.

"Shut up. It's the morning you know."

"And someone like you is already fuming."

"Err yes of course, how not? My brother got into the shower before I did, I had to wake up at six-something and-"

"Okay I think someone needs to calm down. Invite me into your house already if you're not finished with whatever you're doing. You _do_ realise we'll be late if we leave any later."

"Really?" Sakura took a glance at her wrist-watch and swore under her breath. "Okay, just wait a moment, I'll just get my toast and we'll be on our way. Do you want one too?"

"Uhh, sure." Syaoran answered, surprised by Sakura's sudden suggestion of toast. He figured that Sakura usually ran late. _Geez, why did I even bother coming here? Oh right - I don't even know my way to school._ For a moment, Syaoran thought of himself, going to his first day of school as a five year old. He shook his head and shooed the thoughts out of his head; he distinctively remembered bright lights flashing in his face and reporters shoving microphones into his face.

"Hey, can you please move out of the doorway? I'm trying to get out." Sakura told him. She had two slices of toast in one hand, and her satchel was hanging off her shoulder. "Let's get going dream-boy." She handed him a slice and was about to walk off when a distinct voice boomed from across the hallway.

"Who the **hell** are you?" Touya glared at Syaoran intently.

"Hey don't get cocky at me mister. I-" Syaoran faultered at his own words. _Again_. He had almost flashed his royal identity at this girl's older brother. So much for secrecy.

"Me cocky? What are you doing in our house you bastard? Get out before I call the-" Touya rambled but Sakura raised her hand, silencing him.

"Chill already Oni-san; he's just a friend of mine."

"HE? That gaki (kid) is your **friend**? You better not be doing anything with my lil sister you-" Touya started up again, but Sakura yelled, "SHUT UP!"'

She muttered to Syaoran, "C'mon, let's go before the volcano erupts." Syaoran nodded quickly and stepped outside of the house. Sakura leapt through the door elegantly and shut the door loudly behind her. She sighed.

"Sorry about that. Shall we get going then?" She smiled at him with dimples, and Syaoran was captured by it. _Wow, she's actually that pretty when she smiles? I have this urge to- No wait. Didn't just think anything dirty at all. I'm so pathetic. Going all lovey-dovey just because of a smile._ Syaoran shook his finger at himself in his head.

"Hey, hey YOU!" Sakura poked Syaoran in the side, and he jumped up as they walked. "Finally, I've got your attention."

Syaoran flushed slightly. "Well you didn't have to poke me 'kay?"

"You're always the day-dreamer aren't you."

"Uhh…" Syaoran tried to forget about what he had been thinking about and changed the topic. "So that guy's your brother?"

"Hmph. Unfortunately." Sakura frowned slightly. "Since Otou-san's gone overseas, Touya's been acting like a slave-master, making me do all the chores while he gets to sit around doing- doing nothing."

"So that's it is it?" Syaoran tilted his head to the side. "I'm not sure if I can really understand your situation since the maids at- I mean I've always done my chores as an only child." _Not again!_ He cursed himself silently.

"You're an only child?" Sakura asked him, not hearing the slip that Syaoran almost made.

"Uhh… Yeah. It's a bit… lonesome at times I guess." _Huh. And I don't have four older sisters trying to add hair extensions to __**my**__ hair; no of course not._ He thought to himself.

"You're so lucky!" Sakura exclaimed, "I'd rather be an only child than have someone like Touya as my brother? Swap?" She winked at him, and Syaoran flushed again.

"Uhh… No thanks, I would never want a brother like yours… Is what you said true though?"

"What? What did I say which was true?" Sakura asked him.

"Hm, well according to my calculations, I remember you saying something along the lines of me being your friend. That's a huge chang-"

"Shut up. Do you think I really meant that?" Sakura suddenly snapped at him. "I just didn't want any trouble between the two of you guys, since we were going to be late - oh my gosh." She checked her watch.

"HOEEEEEEEEEE!" Sakura used her number one expression.

Syaoran not understanding what it meant, asked her, "Hey. Uhh, what's wrong?"

"You idiot. Check the time already won't you?"

"Right…. Oh great. So we're late to school? What time does class start again?" Syaoran asked her.

"Eeto (um)… Well we have first period in _five minutes_. And first period is…" Sakura's eyes grew suddenly large. "Math."

"Heck. Math first thing in the morning. And we're going to be late as well; didn't Sensei (teacher) say something about detention after school if we're late to _any_ of our class?"

Sakura's mouth dropped like a gold-fish. "You're kidding. Please say you're kidding… Ah Tomoyo-chan! Please save us! We're going to be late for school, and if we're late to school-"

The window of the black limousine slide down, and Tomoyo's head peeped out from it.

"I could hear you guys all the way down the street! Already acquainted are we?" She giggled quietly to herself as she saw the two faces turn red, and she called to her driver, "Please open the door for these two people Driver-san. We'll be taking them to school."

Sakura clasped her hands together. "Tomoyo! You're sure?" Tomoyo nodded. "Arigatou (thank you)! " She hurried into the limo, as the side of the door automatically opened vertically. Sakura stopped in her tracks to avoid getting hit.

"Tomoyo…" Sakura sighed, but grinned. She continued into the car. Syaoran was behind her, and quickly stepped in. Tomoyo poked his side and he twitched.

"What?" He whispered; Sakura was pressing a button to get some drinks for them and wouldn't notice them talking briefly. The limo door shut by itself, and the driver proceeded driving to the school.

"I've got some new for you about your family, but I'll tell you more later." She murmured, nodding her head to Sakura who had collected three cans of drinks from the mechanic hand holding a tray and now handed a can to each of them.

"Thanks."

"Aww Sakura, you're so kawaii (cute)! I want to take photos of you as a waitress!" Tomoyo cooed over her. Sakura sweat-dropped.

"Erm, anyway… Tomoyo, how long till we get there?" Syaoran asked her.

"What are you talking about?" Tomoyo asked, with stars still slightly in her eyes, "We've arrived!"

Thus, they had. And the door of the limousine opened; the three of them exiting it. Sakura exclaimed, "Look! The gates are still open; we better get in before they shut, or else we'll be locked out!"

They quickly hurried into the school grounds, with the gate closing right behind them.

* * *

"So why are you three late?" The Math teacher scolded them as they walked into the classroom.

"Eeto…" Sakura looked flustered. Syaoran didn't know what to say.

"Daijoujii-san. Please explain why the three of you are late, or else you'll be getting detentions after school." The teacher threatened them. Most of the guys in the class started to complain.

"Sir, you can't do that!"

"Yeah you can't!"

"Otherwise we won't be able to see Sakura-chan practice cheer-leading after school!"

All the guys in the class nodded in agreement and began discussing Sakura.

"Don't you think she looks super hot with her hair sexily tied up like that?"

"Of course you idiot. And how about-"

"Boys. I'll be putting you in detention if you don't behave. Daijoujii-san?" The teacher frowned at them disapprovingly.

"Well, they were both helping me rehearse for the music competition, Maehara-sensei. You see, we have to put in extra practice in the mornings now since the competition is next week and-" Tomoyo explained, but was stopped by the teacher.

"Fine." Maehara-sensei sighed; unfortunately, he wasn't able to get anyone into detention this morning, but maybe he would be lucky later in the day.

* * *

The day flew by, with nothing interesting occurring.

It was now last period, some minutes before the bell was suppose to ring to end the school day. Everyone in the class was gossiping to each other, and the teacher at the front of the table was busy writing up note on the board which no one could be bothered writing down. Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran were sitting at the back of the room, chatting. Several guys were listening in as well.

"So Syaoran, you've got any plans for the afternoon?" Tomoyo asked him,

"Uhh, not really." Syaoran answered, noticing the glares which he was receiving from the male population, and shuddered.

"Well, I have cheer-leading practice after school, so I can't hang out with you guys." Sakura simply stated. At this, the guys who had been glaring at Syaoran now gazed at Sakura with an expression of devotion.

"Cheer-leading is actually not all that fun. I'm thinking of quitting it next year." Sakura continued, with the guys gasping in shock.

"But why Sakura-chan? You look so kawaii doing cheer-leading! And I love making your costumes!" Tomoyo wailed, with the guys also nodding in agreement with her.

"Hmph, well I only joined because Asaki-san got injured, and they needed someone on the squad. And don't forget, this was _three years ago_. Plus, it takes up too much of my time," and here she muttered under her breath, "And just **maybe**, that fan club of mine might just slightly decrease?"

Tomoyo giggled while Syaoran smirked. "You've got a fan club?"

"Unfortunately. And I think that there might be another one starting up soon." Sakura jabbed him in the stomach with the eraser-end of her pencil, causing Syaoran to jerk forwards.

"What are you talking about?" He looked at her. Sakura didn't need to reply. For a mass of the female population of the class came up to the small group looking hopeful.

"Um, hi." Syaoran slightly mumbled.

"Kinomoto-san, konnichiwa!" One of the girls, a pretty blonde-haired with brown eyes greeted him. "Say, are you free this afternoon?" She smiled innocently at him.

Syaoran just looked at her. _Am I getting asked out?_

Tomoyo looking at Syaoran's expression answered for him, "Sorry Tanaka-san, he's studying with me this afternoon." The girl looked at Tomoyo in a funny way and muttered something under her breath. The bell rang. She smiled again, and waved to the group, "Okay see you tomorrow! Make sure you're not late to practice Sakura-chan!" She walked back to her desk, picked up her satchel, and went out of the class. The rest of the girls, looking slightly disappointed, did the same.

Soon, it was just the three of them.

"So uh, who's that blonde-haired girl?" Syaoran asked them.

"Ah. Tanaka-san." Tomoyo fished something out of her satchel, which turned out to be a large ring-binder."

"Tomoyo-chan, I'm always surprised that you can keep that much stuff in your bag." Sakura noted, pointing at the satchel which was just slightly empty.

"Mm," Tomoyo murmured, and she opened the ring-binder, flicking through some documents till she found the one she wanted. "Here you go Kinomoto-kun." She handed Syaoran a thick file.

"Erm, what's this?" Syaoran looked at the file.

"It's some notes I've collected about Tanaka-san. Go ahead and read it."

"Okay sure…" Syaoran muttered, and he looked at the first page.

**Students (continued)**

Name: Tanaka Chie

Date of Birth: 12th September

Current Age: 16

Blood Type: A

Hair Type: Blonde

Eye Colour: Brown

Favourite Flower: Rose

Favourite Food: Mints

Favourite Past-time: Knitting

The list went on.

"Err, her favourite past-time is **knitting**?" Syaoran asked Tomoyo.

"Yeah, and she's actually quite good at it, isn't she Sakura-chan."

"Ugh. For all I care, she's a part of Them, and she thinks she's totally 'it'. And most likely in the line of 'Touya's girlfriends-to-be." Sakura looked ticked off. "Shoot, I'm late for practice. Well, see you guys tomorrow then!" She quickly gathered up her belongings and stuffed them into her satchel. "Remember to call me tonight 'kay Tomoyo? I seriously need help with that math stuff." Sakura told Tomoyo, then rushed out of the classroom.

Now it was only Tomoyo and Syaoran in the room.

"We should probably get going before the cleaners come. Otherwise they're going to tell us off for the mess in the classroom." Tomoyo said to Syaoran who looked around the room. Packets of chips were lying on the floor, crumpled pieces of paper which had missed the rubbish bin lay near [or not near the rubbish bin, and it looked like someone had broken a chair leaning on it funnily. The two of them quickly packed up their gear and left the classroom.

Once outside of the class, they started walking to the entrance of the school.

"So you're going home I suppose? Tomoyo asked Syaoran.

"Uhh, yeah. But I'll be stopping at the supermarket to get some groceries."

"I'll come with you; I've got nothing to do." Tomoyo smiled.

* * *

After buying what he needed to buy, Syaoran trudged out of the supermarket, holding several bags of groceries in each hand.

"Shall we stop at the coffee shop down the road? It's good stuff." Tomoyo suggested to Syaoran, and they headed down the road. Traffic after school was semi-busy, and many teenagers were walking around with their friends, couples walking around hand-in-hand, and joggers running up and down the busy street.

_**Aroma's Café**_. A sign read.

"Well, here we are! Let's go in then!" Tomoyo grinned and headed inside, with Syaoran looking around in case of photographers, and quickly followed behind her.

"Good afternoon Daijoujii-sama; would you like the booth at the back?" A waiter walked up to them, and showed them a secluded booth at the back of the café.

"Anything will do Waiter-san." Tomoyo told him.

"And what would you like to order today?"

"Same as the usual. Ah Li- I mean Kinomoto-kun, what did you want?" Tomoyo flushed slightly, asking Syaoran.

"Um." Syaoran answered. _How many times are we going to slip up?_ "I'll just have a cola thanks."

The waiter turned his attention to him. "Would you like that with ice?"

"Uhh, sure thing." Syaoran replied.

"Okay thank you very much. Please be seated, and your orders will arrive soon." The waiter left. Tomoyo and Syaoran went to the boot the waiter had indicated and sat down, Syaoran placed the grocery bags next to him.

"I can't believe you nearly slipped up again Daijouji-san." Syaoran muttered under his breath even though no one could hear them.

"Sorry Syaoran-kun. It was just an accident. I promise it won't happen again…" Tomoyo shrugged apologetically.

"Mm I hope so. For my sake." Syaoran sighed. "Sakura hasn't noticed that I have the same last name as her does she?"

"Hm, I have no idea! She didn't seem to notice when Tanaka-san was around before. Sometimes, she can just be a bit clueless you know? Guess that's a good thing for now; don't need to explain anything weird to her." Tomoyo laughed. "But why did your parents decide your name to be 'Syaoran _Kinomoto'_? That is truly weird, and inconvenient for you."

"I could always tell Sakura that I'm a _very-distant_ relative." Syaoran joked. Then he remembered something. "Didn't you say you had something to tell me?"

The same waiter who had met them at the front of the café came with their orders. "Here you go."

"Ah, thank you Waiter-san." Tomoyo nodded to the waiter.

"Shall I charge it to that account?" He asked her.

"The usual." Tomoyo smiled to the Waiter, who left them again. Then her expression changed to one of worry.

"What's wrong Daijoujii-san?" Syaoran noticed her expression.

"Well you see Syaoran-kun," Tomoyo whispered, "You've been found out."

* * *

A/N - **Cliff-hanger** much! And it's only the _fifth chapter_. Heh. But I wanted to make it a bit interesting for an ending. I'm TERRIBLY SORRY for not posting anything up in _ages_, and I'm thankful if I even have any readers still! XD

On the other hand… About this chapter… Well I had slightly forgotten what I was originally writing about, and having Writer's Block didn't exactly help. But I managed to get some sort of inspiration for this! And so I managed to finish writing up this chapter! To me, this chapter feels a bit long, but I'm sure other people have posted chapters much longer than this. And I'm only an amateur, so can't expect me to write something grand. But reply if you think likewise. Or don't. I wonder what the online world thinks of this chapter:D

Thanks for reading, and don't forget to reply! 

Yours truly,

Trees are Green [TaG

P.S I've noticed that in some places in the previous chapters, things won't make sense. A silly typo, or something which upsets the flow of the plot. So when I have time, I'll be fixing these (if I remember)


End file.
